December Eyes
by Wryn Flynt
Summary: Draco's love was so perfect that it couldn't last, and it didn't. Almost 18 years after she left, he is still haunted by her in his dreams. New complications arrise and Draco is forced to deal with her memories. Flashbacks, DG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What?

Professor Draco Malfoy sat at the teachers' table at Hogwarts. It was just three weeks into term and he should be thinking about his lesson plan. But today he couldn't. It had been over seventeen years since she'd left, and on most days he was alright but he'd dreamed about her last night. She was in his arms, smiling and laughing, and then she reached out to him lovingly. He woke up then, his arms trying to wrap around thin air and the memory of her smell still hanging in the morning atmosphere. He had barely pulled himself together before he came down for breakfast.

Professor Harry Potter sat next to him, took one look at his face and leaned forward.

"Are you alright, Draco?" he asked tentatively. He had his suspicions at what was wrong, "Is it her?"

"Yeah," Draco responded, his voice low and raspy. Harry's look of pity deepened and Draco knew if they had been alone Harry would have embraced him. It was odd how one person could bring the worst enemies together as friends, no brothers almost. Ever since she left Harry had been Draco's primary confidant. The two men sat in silence until Harry thought it appropriate to change the unspoken subject.

"I wanted to ask you," he began, "How is Lily taking to charms?"

"She's excellent," Draco responded with a smile, "Best in her class by far!" Lily Potter was Harry's only daughter. She had red hair, just like her namesake, and Harry's bright green eyes, but everything else was her mother's. Leave it to him to marry a spirited Irish witch.

"And what about the boys? They haven't been slacking off have they?"

"No Harry," Draco said, a slight smile playing on his face, "They somehow manage to get into trouble while keeping their skills finely tuned. More then you could say at their age I'm afraid." Harry laughed. His twin sons, James and Sirius, were troublemakers from the word go. Smart as whips both of them though. The only way you could tell them apart was one had green eyes and the other blue.

The conversation continued and Draco's pain slowly began to ebb until it had faded almost completely. He didn't even notice Professor Longbottom as he signaled to Harry until Harry responded.

"Not now Neville! I'll talk to you later!" Harry said through peals of laughter at Draco's recounting of the twins' most recent exploit. Neville sighed and reached into the door to the teachers' entrance and coerced a blonde girl to follow him to the Headmistress' seat. Draco couldn't help but overhear.

"Evelyn, this is Headmistress McGonagall," he paused obviously very nervous to speak the next part of the introduction, "Headmistress, this is Evelyn Malfoy."

Draco looked up as his surname was mentioned. He thought for a moment that there might have been some sort of mistake, or maybe he had family that he didn't know about (though highly unlikely, the Malfoys documented everything as they took pride in being pureblooded.) Then the girl reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair out of her face and her eyes met his for the briefest moment. To Draco, it was an eternity. His heart stopped beating. He understood now. Those hazel eyes were killing him in an instant. _Her_ eyes…

Twenty Years Earlier

Draco looked up as he forced his fingers through his hair in frustration. His gaze met a pair of hazel eyes, staring at him intently.

"What are you looking at?" he all but spat. She didn't even respond, just smirked, and went back to reading her book. He was just returning to his when he heard a voice.

"You don't see Draco Malfoy irritated by schoolwork on many occasions."

Draco looked up to see the girl looking up at him with laughter and something like sympathy in her eyes. The witty retort he was planning died halfway in his brain and he simply scoffed at her nonchalantly. He heard her sigh.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "Your people skills just need a little work. But then again I already knew that."

"What do you want mudblood lover?" he said, quickly loosing patience. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and she was standing over him.

"Watch what comes out of that arrogant mouth or next time could be worse. Insult me all you want but don't insult my friends." She started to walk away when he recovered and threw a hex at her that brought her to the floor. She returned one almost instantly (damn she was fast!) and he was once more on his back, and this time he was unable to move. She walked back over to him almost gracefully. Most people he used that particular hex on would be limping and crying out all the way to the hospital wing. She was walking almost evenly and only slightly grimacing at every other step. She looked down on him with a look of pure loathing.

"And to think that I felt sorry for you for a moment." With that, she walked away.

The headmistress and Harry stared at the girl in disbelief. From the look on Harry's face, Draco knew that he had seen too. McGonagall didn't say a word, but got up from the table. Harry and Draco followed while a terrified looking Neville escorted Evelyn along behind.

When they reached the Headmistress' office McGonagall turned to Neville.

"Will you please wait with Ms. Malfoy out here for just a minute?" Neville nodded and placed his hand gently on the young girl's shoulder. She stood there with careful and distanced curiosity as the headmistress opened the door. Harry and Draco followed her, both glancing back one last time to make sure their eyes weren't deceiving them. Draco let out the breath he was holding when the door clunked shut. There was silence for a few moments as the three of them tried to take in the situation. It was McGonagall who finally broke the silence.

"Draco, is she…" she didn't finish the sentence. Draco had never seen McGonagall speechless and it would have been very amusing to him had it not been under the current situation. Surprisingly it was Harry who answered almost immediately.

"Yes," Harry continued at Draco's look of sheer and utter shock, "She's got her eyes and your hands. There's no doubt." Draco inhaled in and out slowly before he spoke.

"I," he stumbled for words like a child learning to walk, "didn't know. I don't even know where she is…" He turned and faced the door, trying to come to grips with the fact that, just on the other side, was his daughter that he had never met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hi

"Do you need a minute Draco?" Minerva asked him hesitantly. Draco inhaled deeply and looked at Harry.

"Do you want us to tell her?" Harry asked.

"We don't have much choice. I'll be her teacher and it's not as if Malfoy is a terribly common name is it?" Draco held a beat before he continued, "Besides, I'll bet she's here because she already knows."

"If she's anything like either of her parents then I'll bet she is," Harry said as he offered a condoling smile.

"Right," Draco took a breath, "Show her in."

Neville entered with the girl and for a moment no one said anything. Draco was torn to pieces as he tried to look at anything but her eyes. It was McGonagall who stepped forward and broke the ice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Malfoy," she offered a hand and Evelyn shook it, "I'm Headmistress McGonagall. I suppose we should have you sorted into a house before we do anything else." Minerva turned to one of the shelves. "Accio Sorting hat!" The hat zoomed obediently into her arms. She placed the hat on Evelyn's head and began to wait patiently.

They were still waiting patiently almost two minutes later. Draco began to wonder what house she'd be sorted into. What house did he want her sorted into? His thoughts were interrupted by the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted at long last. Draco let go a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Harry said as he stepped forward, "I'm Professor Potter, head of Gryffindor house."

"Pleased to meet you Ha—Professor," Evelyn stopped and bit her bottom lip in a slightly embarrassed manner. To distract herself she turned and looked at Draco. He stood there awkwardly, wondering what in the world he could possibly do.

"And this is Professor Malfoy," Harry said.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Draco replied.

"I'm Evelyn."

"I'm Draco."

"I know." Evelyn stuck out her hand. Draco took it, realizing with painful clarity that this was the first time he had ever touched his daughter.

"Are you hungry Miss Malfoy?" Neville broke in. Evelyn was about to answer when her stomach gave a rather loud growl.

"I guess I am," she said with a slight smile.

"Let's get you some food then," Neville turned to Draco, "You don't mind do you?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Bye," she said as she followed Neville out the door. She glanced at everyone as she said it but her eyes were glued to Draco as she left. The door closed with a resounding clunk.

"Here," Harry said as he led Draco to one of the armchairs. Draco gave him a look of thanks and immediately collapsed into one.

"I'll see if Justin can cover your classes for today," Minerva said as she placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder, "You should go talk to her."

"Right," Draco said as he got up and approached the door.

"Draco," he turned at Harry's voice, "It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah."

Harry and Minerva waited a few seconds after the door closed.

"Did you hear what she said?" Minerva almost laughed.

"Yeah, 'I know'," Harry's small smile faded as he whispered, "She's Ginny's daughter alright."


End file.
